Childhood L o v e r s Haters
by F5034
Summary: This is a jori story. They used to be childhood best friends but then something happens and that causes them both to hate each other. Will the fact that they're neighbours fix things or cause more problems...Shit summary but it gets better lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Childhood** **L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: I never really watched Victorious, I just seen a few scenes here and there when my little brothers used to watch it. I read a few fanfics of them and honestly I LOVE THEM! Honestly, wish they were a couple in it. OH WELL... this is my story Ha!. Btw this story is from both of their POV's, however, I won't repeat the scenes again from the other POV, unless it is a scene that requires the others POV too. This is my first story so I won't expect it to be great. Please comment and let me know what you guys think of this chapter and if i should continue.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tori's POV**

 _Urghh stupid alarm._ I get up and head to the bathroom, just as I get in, there is Trina pounding on the door.

"Get out already!" She yells through the door. I roll my eyes.

"I just got in!, give me 10 minutes!" I yell back.

"Fine, I'm timing you!"

As if senior year wasn't stressful enough. At home it's Trina, a shit load of homework and the absence of our parents. At school, its shit load of writing work to do, putting up a fake smile for everyone and of course then there is Jade West. My childhood enemy. Out of school and home, I have a whole different life. A life that I keep Trina and any of my friends away from.

Exactly 10 minutes later, I head downstairs. I decide to make toast for myself and Trina. She comes down and starts yelling at me for using her lotion. I just ignore her and start putting books in my bag. I love Trina but she is really ignorant. I know she misses our parents too, but she never shows it and puts on a strong exterior. So do I, but sometimes I have days where I just want to cry and I just don't speak to anyone.

It has been 3 years since our parents have passed away, in a car crash. We had our aunty as our guardian for a year but as soon as Trina became legal to become my guardian, we decided to move back to our own house. We thought everything would be fine, but it only got worse. My dad's business partner came to us and told us that our dad had a huge debt to pay to someone who helped him in the business. He also said that we needed to pay it back in a couple of years. He suggested that we sell the house but we couldn't. It's the only memory we have of our parents now.

We had this house before I was even born and Trina was just 2 years old. We loved the house and the neighbourhood. Well, other than one specific person living across from us. Jade West. _Yes, my childhood enemy._ Her parents are much nicer to me and Trina. They used to be really good friends with out parents.

Me and Jade used to be best friends when we were kids. Just as we started High school. We drifted due to certain reasons. I still care for her a lot, but I know she doesn't. The last time she was nice to me was to my parents funeral. She just gave me a small smile and after that she was exactly the same bitchy Jade.

The whole school knows we despise each other. It's actually quite funny how we have the same group of friends. Well, we've had this group since we were all like 5. It was only me and Jade who were diaper buddies.

Anyways, back to the huge debt. After school, Trina started college and also has a stable office job. She gets paid well. It can cover the house expenses, however, it is still not enough for the debt. We only have a year till we have to give up our house. __

I also have a job, after school hours of course, I work in a strip club. I once heard they get paid quite well and we really need to money now than ever. I took it. I hate it and it makes me feel disgusted, but honestly I could care less now. I've been broken to so many times. As long as no one I care about finds out, it'll be fine. Since I don't have any experience yet. I just serve drinks and snacks. I am learning how to pole dance from a friend that I've made there. Kate. She is quite experienced with all of this and I've told her everything about my life and she was really supportive and told me she'll teach me. She is very hot but she is in her mid 30's so she is more like a big sister.

"Hello! you idiot, you burnt the toasts! smooth" Trina rolls her eyes at me. "I'll just eat something on the way. After college, I'lll be going to work, so I won't be home till late."

"Okay, I'll be working too tonight" I say, a bit sad thinking about the difference between her job and mine.

"Its a friday, call in sick and go out with your friends" She says. _See sometimes she is nice to me._

I chuckle "Nahh, I'd rather work instead of eating pizza and watching tv, although that does sound fun" I say thinking considering the idea for Sunday. The only day I'm off, which is of course homwork day! _The joys!_

After Trina leaves, I make another toast and take it with me, for the way. I head outside the door with toast in my mouth. _I look like an idiot, I can tell._ I lock the door and turn around and start walking to my car, which is on the right side of the driveway. I'm just unlocking it when I hear someone shouting across the street.

I look to my right and see Jade rushing out the door and unlocking the car and her mum following her while yelling at her. "I don't give a shit what he thinks mum! Get off my back!" Jade shouts back at her. She then catches me staring at her and gives me a look that clearly says 'You're an idiot' She jumps in her car and speeds away. _Wtf was that all about? Oh! I've still got the toast in my mouth! Urghh! just gave her a reason to think I'm stupid._

I take it out and shout "Hey, Mrs West"

"Hey Tori" She says while smiling but still looking sad.

"Is everything okay?" I ask hesitantly.

She gives a light chuckle "You know how Jade is, but everything is good. Are you heading to school, love?"

"Oh, yeah I was" I chuckle.

"Awh, okay then dear, wouldn't want you getting late. Have a good day and you and Trina should come over for dinner on Sunday. No ifs or buts" She shouts while covering her ears so she can't hear me saying no and rushes in.

I laugh and shake my head and then just head to school. _Sunday at Jades? hmmmm._

 **AN: I know there isn't much Jori in this, but just want the story to make sense before anything, really. Let me know what you guys think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Childhood** **L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: Thanks for reading the firsst chapter guys :)**

 **Megmenako707 Thanks for commenting. LOL yes that is right and sorry for the spelling errors. I typed it all less than hour and my Microsoft Word isn't working so I'm using this wordPad on my laptop and it doesn't have spelling check. Sorry again. I hope I didn't make any mistakes in this one. I have two little brothers lol. I don't have the time, love. I'm usually busy with school. It is the Sept weekend and I've had this idea in mind for aaaaaages... So I decided to just do it before I get a writers block lol. Anyways, back to the story... enjoy :D xx.**

 **BTW the flashbacks dialogues are like a script AND where I'm from we start High school when we're 12, so yea that info is crucial for that bit.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jade's POV**

 _Today will be shit. I just know it. Mum just had to ruin my morning. It is really dangerous driving while hungry._ I drive to Cat's house. I pick her up every Fridays because we grab a starbucks before heading to school. I pull up outside her house and text her.

 **"I'm outside. Hurry up! You have 10 seconds or I'm leaving"**

Just as I sent that, I see Cat running out her house. I laugh to myself.

"HEY JADE!" She shouts while hugging me.

"OW! I am right here Cat, you didn't have to shout" I say a little annoyed.

"Hehe sorry" she says with that cute smile of hers.

"Urghh it's fine, just don't do that again and don't hug me again"

"How can you not like hugs" Cat says while pouting and giving me a sad look.

After arguing with Cat about absolutely nothing, we get our starbucks and I quickly drive to school. Already can't wait till the days over. As I pull up I see Tori getting out her car and I've parked right beside her. _Great!_

"Hey Cat, you know when I was just leaving I seen this idiot who forget they had toast in their mouth!" I say loud enough for Tori to hear.

Cat laughs at that. _Urghh her annoying laugh again_. "No way, what an idiot" She says, while greeting Tori then linking her left arm with Tori's right arm and facing me. I lock my car and turn around to see Tori glaring at me. I smirk at her. Then Cat grabs my left arm and links it with her right one. So she's in the middle.

"You know Cat, some people just don't know how to respect their parents?" Tori then speaks. _Urghh she probably spoke to mum after I left_.

"Guys, I'm not stupid. I know you both are talking about each other." Cat says while giggling. "So leave me out of this" She lets go of both our arms and skips to Robbie and they kiss. _Ew! Cat has a better love life than I ever will._

I look to my left and see Tori looking at them with a goofy smile. I go closer to her and whisper in her ear "You wish that was you and Beck right? Slut" I walk away without turning around.

 **Tori's POV**

After Jade said that, I could feel tears clouding my eyes. I run to the Janitor's closet and lock it and start crying. The memories pouring back.

 **Flashback**

Tori and Jade were 10.

 **Jade:** "Tori, what do you think of the new boy, Beck?"

 **Tori:** "He's okay, we didn't really speak much, why?"

 **Jade:** "OMG! he is sooo cute! Do you think he is cute?"

 **Tori** : "EW! No! He is nice but I don't think me and him can be boyfriend and girlfriend"

 **Jade:** "I want me and him to be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

After a couple of years, when they just start High school. Jade still quite likes Beck but they haven't gone out. They all have their own group of friends. Jade, Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie.

Tori and Jade are still best friends, until Beck starts liking Tori more than a friend and decides to ask her out in front of the group at lunch time. Jade gets angry at Tori for a few days but then they make up when she tells her she wouldn't ever do that to Jade.

One day, Jade and Tori are having a sleep over when the 12 year old Tori kisses Jade, while they were watching a romantic started liking Jade a few months ago and really wanted to tell her, but was scared Jade would react and they're friendship would get ruined. Jade did make a big deal about it and kept saying Tori was a lesbian. The next day just to prove Jade wrong, she kissed beck and told him she wanted to go out with him.

Jade and Tori have hated each other since then. Beck had left a year after that. Jade and Tori knew it was childish to still fight over something like that, but it had become a habit to just hate each other. They both could care less about what they'd done in the past, but it would be weird to not say anything hurtful to the other when they're in the same room.

 **Present**

I sigh as I get up, wiping my tears and sniffle a little before heading out and finding Andre.

"Hey Tori, what's good, girl? He asks putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing man, just busy you know. What about you?" I say smiling at him.

"Ahh nothing, just working on more music" He says with a chuckle.

Andre was a great friend. I could trust him with anything. We made our way to Mr Sikowitz class. The only class I'm in with _her_.

I take my usual seat right at the front with Andre. As I'm making my way to the front I see her sitting at the back, on her phone, texting perhaps. She looks up at me quickly before looking down at her phone. I smirk at that.

Mr Sikowitz comes in with his coconut milk and sits on the stage crossed legged. "Right class! today we will be working on improvising." He says sipping his beverage. He holds up a sheet of paper "You all will be working in pairs and I have picked them, because I am amazing!" He says standing to his feet. "First up, Cat and Andre. Second, Jade and Andre. Third Tori and... Beck? Who is Beck Oliver?" He asks.

This tanned, good looking boy walks in "Here, I am Beck Oliver, sorry I'm late"

 _Fuck..._

 **AN: How did you like this chapter guys? I am sorry if it was too much in one and it may be confusing AND more Jori in the next one! I'll update soon! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Childhood** **L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **AN: I just want to say that there are a lot of rude people on this lol. My friend writes stories too and it is a shame that some people can be real immature. Honestly, I'm all up for people speaking their minds but if you were to write a story and publish it AND people are saying shit that isn't nice, how would you feel? Please be respectful towards everyones ideas. If you don't like someones idea just don't respond to it. Simple. :) Sorry, if there are any mistakes in this chapter. I don't have the time to re-read it.**

 **PS: Invader Johnny is a legend lmao. Thanks for commenting mate :D and thanks to everyone else who commented and fav'd it. xx**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tori's POV**

So here we are again. Me and Beck improvising a couples scene because Sikowitz just had to pick a romantic theme for the improv lesson. Jade glaring at us and Beck smirking at me, as he opens his arms to hug me, _for the act of course._

After that awful class, it was lunch and we all head to our group's table. Usually me and Jade sit further away from each other but today she sits right across from me and keeps staring at me. Not in a pleasant way. _Bitch_.

Just as I start to dig in to my salad, avoiding Jade's looks, Beck walks up to us.

"Hey guys! It's been so long and the group still looks the same" He says, sitting down beside Andre and myself, uninvitedly. _Great, Jade gives me another look_.

"Well, yeah man. Nothing can break our little group here.." Andre says hesitantly and slightly moving away from him.

"Oh? So you guys have made up then?" He points towards me and Jade, with a questioning look.

This time Jade speaks "Why would we even argue?" _Oh no, she's pretending like she doesn't remember anything in front of him. Just play along Tori._

"Yeah, we've always been good friends" I say chuckling slightly and look at her and see if I was to pretend like her too, but she is just looking at Beck with pure disgust.

They all continue to ask if Beck was staying this time and other things but I stopped listening and just wondered why Jade lied. I look up to see she was looking at her salad and just playing with it.

"We all need to catch up on a lot!" Says Robbie, still laughing at something Beck said before.

"Yes! Trust me Beck, even though we all have lunch together everyday but we don't hang out after school" Says Andre. _I suppose they've all forgiven him. Well he wasn't at fault before but still. I still dislike him and by the looks Jade was giving him, so does she._

"We should all hang out this Sunday!" Says Cat, very enthusiastically.

"Why not Saturday?" Asks Beck, looking a bit confused.

"Because some people work on Saturdays" I say, resentfully. "Mrs West invited me and Trina over on Sunday" I look up at Jade, smirking.

Her eyes widen at that and her head shoots up at me.

Beck just chuckles. "Tori, may I speak to you in private please?" He asks me. _Shit.._ I look over to see Jade looking at us, confusion written all over her face.

"Uh... sure" I reply and we both get up and head to a quieter corner.

"What is it?" I ask, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I.. um.. just wanted to say sorry. I know I've caused shit for you and Jade. But I was 12. I couldn't care less, if you guys were best friends. I liked you and I just thought I should go for it." He looks sincere. _Urghh_. _I'll just pretend like it isn't a big deal._

"I don't know what you're talking about Beck.." I say with an awkward smile.

"Cut the bullshit Tori! Just because I haven't been around for 5 years but I was very close to you guys and I know when there is some sort of tension between one another. You and Jade were giving each other death glares at the table. It was obvious. I'm sorry but I need to be straight up here!" He says, sighing then pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't want you to hate me"

I feel like shit. He has changed. He isn't the same cocky, annoying kid. _Kid, exactly a fucking kid! we were all kids!_

I hug him and he hugs me back. "We were all kids, you don't have be sorry. If some people can't get over such small things then thats their issue." I say looking over Becks shoulder to see Jade looking very angry while storming out the cafeteria.

 **Jade's POV**

 _Why the fuck did she have to hug him?! Urghh Vega! Just keep adding more reasons to hate you on my list and why the fuck is she coming over on sunday?_

I call my mum and wait impatiently for her to answer.

"Mum, why is Vega coming over on sunday?" I shout over the phone.

"Hello to you too Jade" I roll my eyes. "I invited Tori and Trina over because they both looked really stressed out with work."

"You're the worst mum ever, you know that right?" I say, sighing frustrated.

"I love you too, baby" She chuckles and hangs up.

 _Great. Have to deal with Vega now._

I find Cat walking with Robbie and I grab her and push Robbie and shoo him away.

"Cat, give me Vega's number right now." I whisper yell.

"Why?!" She shouts and her eyes widen.

"Because... if you don't, I'll tell Robbie all your secrets" I smirk.

"That's evil" she pouts at me and gives it to me and I walk away after thanking her.

 _Hmm... since I have her number now, what shall I do?_ I ponder on that while walking to my next class.

 **Tori's POV**

In biology with our sub teacher sleeping. _Hate this school._ I take out my phone and see I've got a text from a random number.

 **(unknown number): Hey baby, last night was amazing! I wanna do you tonight ;)**

 _What the fuck.. wrong number for sure._

 **Tori: Sorry, you've got the wrong number. :/**

 **AN: NEW IDEA: Do you want Jade to play Tori by texting her as someone else and ends up falling for her instead? Please reply so I can continue. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: Thank you all for the lovely comments :D I tried posting this yesterday but I had shit load of homework and revision due for today.**

 **Listen you Guest bitch, if you want 'victorious elements' then get off the internet and watch the show :) k thanks bye.**

 **Anenan, OMG hahaha I'm so glad you like it :D xx**

 **I'm going to add timings to the texts.**

 **Thanks again guys, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Jade's POV**

I make my way to chemistry after sending Vega that text and I soon get a reply, which I read after getting settled in class.

(11:34 am) **Vega: Sorry, you've got the wrong number. :/**

I smirk at that. _Totally Vega..._

(11:35 am) **Jade: Really? You're gonna play hard to get now?**

(11:35 am) **Vega: Wtf.. look I dont know who the hell you are and I certainly don't remember giving my number to anyone.**

 _Ughh.. what do I say to that?_

I don't reply to that and just let it go. _She isn't worth my time._

 **Tori's POV**

I don't get a reply to that so I just assume he or she understood that they texted the wrong person.

I wonder over the types of people I've dated in the past and I burst out laughing at my last one, she was a prick to me and never cared for me and after she broke up with me, Cat jumped her in front of me. I stop laughing and see the whole class is staring at me and even the sub teacher awoke...

 _Shit._

"Care to share what was so funny, Miss Vega?" He asks

"I just remembered something" I say, embarrassed as everyone is staring right at me.

After the last period, I head to get my things from my locker and as I'm walking, I walk right into Jade. _As if this day couldn't get any worse._ She is scowling at me and then suddenly she smirks at me and looks as if she'd just got a good idea. _Weirdo._ I give her a questioning look and move away and head home before I have to go to work. _I hate my life.._

 **Jade's POV**

As soon as Vega bumps into me, I get another idea. I pull out my phone from my pocket and text her while walking to my car.

(03:05 pm) **Jade: I'm sorry, the girl I was with last night just texted me lol**

(03:07 pm) **Vega: haha good for you**

 _Bitch..._

(03:07 pm) **Jade: Yep, soo what team do you bat for?**

(03:07 pm) **Vega: Excuse me?**

 _Seriously Vega?_ I frown at that and I remember that I shouldn't know if she is a girl or a guy.

(03:10 pm) **Jade: Were you born with a vagina or a penis?**

(03:11 pm) **Vega: That is none of your concern.**

 _Thought she'd be easy.._

(03:13pm) **Jade: Well I want to get to know you more so yea knowing your gender and what your sexual orientation is, are the first to that.**

 _There.. that was smooth. I think..._

 **Tori's POV**

I look at the last text she sent me, dumbfounded. _Why the hell would she want to know me?_

(04:00 pm) **Tori: Look, I don't know what game you're playing but I'm not interested.**

After sending that I start to get ready for work. As soon as I change, I get a text from her. _She won't give up, will she?!_

(04:20pm) **Jade: I said I want to get to know you better, not lets get married and fuck somewhere until we get caught**

I laugh at that and just stare at the text. Wow.. she is blunt.

(04:25 pm) **Tori: Quite the funny one, aren't you? :P**

(04:26 pm) **Jade: Funnier than you. You sound like a boring old sack sitting at home and just recently got a smartphone.**

 **Wait... How old are you?**

I laugh at that while walking downstairs and Trina looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I smile at her, trying not to laugh again and head outside to my car. I sit inside and reply.

(04:28 pm) **Tori: Haven't you ever been told not to ask a lady her age? :o**

(04:30 pm) **Jade: Yeah, but I don't want to be talking to some pedo here...**

(04:35 pm) **Tori: How do I know you're not the 'Pedo' here?**

(04:35 pm) **Jade: Because I am 17 lol..**

 _Wow, I was expecting an older woman.._ I decide to reply to that later and just head to work.

 **Jade's POV**

After sending that, I try coming up with names to tell her, just incase she asks for my name. After coming up with Jay short for Jane. I sit there waiting for her to reply. _Why is she taking ages?... Who thought texting Vega could actually be fun... sometimes.._

The doorbell rings and I run downstairs and open the door to see Beck standing there with Cat.

"Hey, can we talk" He says, with a small smile.

"No!" I say, pulling Cat in and slamming the door in his face.

"Jade, I think you guys should just talk" Cat says checking to see if he's still there from the windows on the side of the door.

"About what? I just don't wanna talk to someone, I don't know" I say shrugging my shoulders and doing the same as Cat. _Why is he still standing there?_

 _"_ You need to just sort this out with him for you and Tori to become friends again" She says looking at me with a serious stern face.

"Me and Tori won't ever become friends...Never!" I say, giving her the same look.

She gives me the look. A one where she's about to cry so she pouts and her eyes get all watery. _Fuck sakes..._

"Fine, I'll talk to stupid Beck and TRY sorting it out. I'm not promising anything" I say opening the door and grabbing him from his collar and pulling him and then pushing him to the door so his back hits the front door. "You have exactly 2 minutes to say whatever and then you have 1 to hear my response and then you're out of here!" I say stepping back and getting ready to hear what he has to say.

"Okay.. so, I spoke to Tori today and we sorted everything out. She said she's forgotten what happened when we were kids and I just want us to be on good terms too. I was 12, Jade. I didn't care about anything then but I do realise I did make a big mistake. I caused you and Tori to dislike each other. I am extrem..." I cut him off.

"2 minutes are over. My turn" I say standing straight and clearing my throat by coughing.

"I don't give a shit about that anymore. Not you and Not Vega. You don't need to apologise for anything. I just don't feel like talking to certain people and you just so happpen to be one of them. Now get out of my house" I say walking upstairs. I hear the front door opening then closing and I look out my room window to see Beck and Cat leaving.

 _I'll probably forgive him later but just not yet.._

I lay on my bed and check the time it's 6. I check my phone and see Tori hasn't replied. I then remember she works and is only off on Sundays. _Where does she even work?_

I decide to busy myself and just finish off the last couple of episodes of oitnb.

 **Tori's POV**

After finishing off today, I say bye to Kate and get in my car. I check my phone and it's 01:00 am. I reply to that stranger that I've been thinking about the whole day. I smile as I send the text. I pull out and drive away.

 **Jade's POV**

I wake up from my phone going off. _Wtf.. everyone knows not to text or call me when I'm asleep unless they're about to die._ I check my phone and see Vega just replied. I check the time and frown.

(01:01 am) **Tori: Hey, sorry I was at work and just finished**

 **And I'm 17 too lol.**

 **My name is Tori :)**

I smile at that. _What the fuck.. why am I smiling?_

 _Where does she work?_

 _Who works this late?_

 _I see her everyday of my life and I don't know anything about her._

 _She's so close to me and yet so far..._

 _I barely even know her._

AN: This was sooo shit I know but I rushed into it as I rewrote it. I'm gonna be slightly busy this week and the next but after that I've got the october break lol buzzinnnnnn! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: Thank you for the reviews peeeepz! :D xx**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Jade's POV**

Me and Vega texted the whole day on Saturday. It's weird how I've not gotten irritated or bored from talking to her already. I only got annoyed when she told me she was leaving for work.

I sit at the edge of my bed and look out my window and across it's Vega's house and I just sit there, processing everything.

 _Why am I even doing this?_

 _I'm just wasting my own time!_

I suddenly see her parking in her driveaway and getting out the car looking exhausted. I look at the time on my phone and it is 1am again.. What the fuck..I need to find out where she works!

I see her unlocking her door and walking in and I just wait for her to go upstairs. My room and her room are exactly across each other so our windows are in the same spot. I wait for her to switch on her lights then I run back to my bed and jump on it and wait for her to reply to my last text.

(04:35 pm) **Jade: Why do you have to go now? :(**

(01:10 am) **Vega: Because I can't risk getting fired :|**

(01:12 pm) **Jade: Lol.. what do you even do?**

 _Let's find out now..._

 **Tori's POV**

My eyes go wide at that text. _Shit.. I didn't even think of a backup! Trina never questions me and neither do my friends.. well they would if I didn't always change the topic when it comes to jobs. What do I say to that?_

(01:15 am) **Tori: I don't know if i should disclose such information to a stranger... :o lol**

(01:15 am) **Jay: Stranger? /3 that hurt, Vega! lol**

(01:16 am) **Tori: Vega? haha**

(01:18 am) **Jay: Yea? Isn't that your last name? :O Have you been lying to me?**

(01:18 am) **Tori: LOL nooo. It's just that someone I know calls me that.**

 **Jade's POV**

 _Shit.. Is she talking about me?_

(01:19 am) **Jade: Oooo is it a special someone? ;) and c'mon I'm sure a lot of people call you that. It's catchy af lol**

(01:20 am) **Vega: Lmao no, we hate each other.**

 **Well she hates me and I really dunno how I feel towards her.**

 _Yep.. She's talking about me.._

(01:20 am) **Jade: What? No way! how can someone hate you? You sound soo nice to be around.**

 _Nope that is a lie. I do hate her._

(01:21 am) **Vega: Lol thanks but I'm not that amazing to be around. Just a huge problem for everyone.**

(01:21 am) **Jade: Wow! you speak to highly of yourself -.-**

 **Anyways tell me more about this frenemy of yours :D**

We continue talking till 2am and she tells me all about our childhood and how she never wanted us to fall out, _ever_ and etc. _At least she didn't lie about it. Oh well, things wont ever change between us. We both dislike each other._

After saying goodnight to each other, I just go through our texts and catch myself smiling. _Stop it Jade!_

My mum wakes me up at 10 and reminds me we'll be having the Vega sisters over. _Great the joys of having them here_... I groan into my pillow and get up. _Ah well, at least I'll be able to see the younger Vega's reactions to this Jay.. Jane whatever the fuck her name was.._

I get up and start hoovering, because I'm kind of excited too. I help my mum prepare lasagna and garlic bread. I suggested ordering food but she said she wants them to have home food. She's right ever since they're parents passed away. They always just order something to eat because everyday there is delivery car at their house. _Okay maybe I look out my window a lot, just because I'm curious though._

At around 1 pm, I decide to text Vega, knowing she'd be up now. _Okay, I peeked to see if she was and WOAH!_ She's wearing a bra and pants. I think she saw me because she quickly runs to the other side. I realise I was staring with my mouth open. Shit! I grab my phone and head to the toilet and smile when I see I've got a text from Tori.

(01:11 pm) **Vega: Good afternoon JayJay lol**

 _JayJay? Really?_ I chuckle at that and decide to respond after I've showered.

 **Tori's POV**

After sending Jay a text, I head straight into the showers and decide to get ready before going to get flowers for Mrs West. As I put my bra and pants on I look out the window, admiring the lovely, sunny day. That's when I see Jade staring at me. _SHIT! why the fuck was she watching me? Is she planning something against me? Is she going to annoy me about seeing me half nude?_

I quickly get changed and decide to get ready before 4. Mrs West informed us to come at 5 so we can just talk about things before dinner.

 **Jade's POV**

I get out the showers and when I get in my room, I check if Vega's still in her room and she's not. Her car just reverses and drives away. _Where is she going?_ I text her and start getting ready.

(02:30 pm) **Jade: Just so you know.. I woke up at 10. I'm not a lazy ass like you lol**

(02:35 pm) **Vega: Yea... sure... whatever you say :P lol**

I read that and decide to reply to that later on when I can see her reaction to what I say. I smirk at the thought. _Oh this will be good._ __

 **Tori's POV**

I get home at 4:45pm and set the flowers on the kitchen bar and run upstairs to do any last minute adjustments. _Okay. So, I've got a knife, pepper spray... what else should I take...Just incase Jade tries anything those be really useful._

At 5pm, me and Trina walk across the street with flowers in my hands. Trina rings the doorbell and we wait patiently for it to open. Jade opens the door with a smirk on her face. _Lord.. help me now.. Why does she look so nice today? urghh.._

"Well look who we have here... The Vega bitches" She says with a sarcastic gasp.

"Move slut!" Trina whisper yells and pushes her out the door and walks in and towards the kitchen.

 _Why the fuck did she leave me alone with her..._

"May I come in?" I ask with a displeased tone and face.

"What's the magic word?" She sing-songs and her smirk grows.

"Jade! Tori! why are you two standing at the door? Come in, dear" Mrs West lets me in with a warm smile. It's _good she came or I would've said something, I would regret later ._

Jade goes upstairs and doesn't come down. Me, Trina and Mrs West just sit and talk about dealing with the death of our parents and how Jade's father left them two and then they're talking about jobs. _That's my cue to leave._ I excuse myself by saying I need to go to the bathroom. I make my way upstairs. It's funny how everything still looks the same. I stop as I'm in the middle of the hall. _Which ones the bathroom again?_ I open the door to the right and fuck that's Jades room.

"Jheez! You've completely forgotten your manners!" Jade says jumping from her bed and standing right in front of me with a scowl look.

"I forgot where the bathroom was" I say walking out and finally finding the bathroom and walking in. I hear her snigger just before I close the door.

 _I already want to go home._

 _Why hasn't Jay replied yet?_

When I go downstairs, I see that they're all sat at the table already and Mrs West was just about to serve the food. I sit down and then Jade comes and sits right across from me with grin.

 _What is she up to now?_

 **Jade's POV**

 _Perfect! Right across from her. Now I can send her the text._

(02:35 pm) **Vega: Yea... sure... whatever you say :P lol**

(05:20 pm) **Jade: Stick that tongue out again Vega and you'll be having it else where ;)**

After sending that, I look up to see that she sees her phone and brightens up. It's working.. I smirk at her reaction now. Her eyes are wide open and she's gotten red. I try not to laugh and cover my mouth with my hand and check her reply with the other.

(05:20 pm) **Vega: That is highly inappropriate :|**

I look up and see her smiling at her phone now. _She likes this Jay person. I'm a genius._ I'm about to reply when my mum coughs.

"Jade.. Tori.. no phones allowed on the dinner table" She says. _Urghh mum don't ruin it._ I look up and see a glint of downcast in Vega's eyes. _She must really start to like this person.._

"I know right?" Trina speaks with a chuckle "It looked as if they were texting each other, because as soon as Jade looked away Tori was looking down at hers and vice versa." I give Trina a look that says 'Shut the hell up right now' and she does after glaring at me.

I look back up at Vega and see that she's looking at her plate, looks as if she's thinking something.

"Mum, you know some people just have no manners? They barge into other peoples rooms without knocking?" I ask, not looking away from Vega and smirk when she looks up at me confused for a minute then gets it and looks annoyed.

"Mrs West, do you know that there are some real creeps in this town? They just stare at you through the window when you're changing" This time she smirks at me.

 _Bitch... I'll get you back for that.._

 **Tori's POV**

After saying that I see a look of disbelief on her face. It's quite amusing, to be honest. I feel something stomping my foot. _What the hell?_ I look down and see Jade's foot is on mine.

 _Really? How old is she? Well if she wants to play that game then..._ I kick her foot away and step on the other one harder than what she done. We continue to play this footsie war game and then we stop when Jade accidently kicks Trina's leg and I burst out laughing.

"Why are you two playing footsies?" She asks, obviously just trying to embarrass us.

"We weren't!" I say awkwardly.

"Really? because you guys would look great together!" She grins at us. "Whatcha think Mrs West?"

"Um.. Yeah, I mean.. are you guys together?" Mrs West asks us, confused.

"NO!" We Both yell that.

"But you guys would look great together, if I'm being very honest" Trina says again with a smirk.

Oh my god... How much worse can this get.. I'm going to kill Trina when I get home.

I look up at Jade and see she looks as if she's gonna kill Trina. Pepper spray time! I reach for it in my bag.

"And thats our que to leave!" Trina says moving closer to the door and Mrs West walks to it and opens it and she insists we stay but Trina tells her we both have things to do early tomorrow. She says her regards to Mrs West and before leaving says "You two lovebirds, hurry up with the goodbyes and goodnights" while laughing and walking away.

 _Urghh worst sister ever._

I'm sure that I'm crimson right now... I look up at Jade and see she's just looking at me with an expressionless look and just walks upstairs. _What was that all about?_ I say bye to Mrs West and thank her for dinner and leave. As I'm walking, I feel as if I'm being watched so before I open the front door. I turn around and look at Jade's room and see her staring at me from her room window. _Why is she being so weird nowadays?_

 _Lemme know what you guys thought :) xx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: Thanks for the reviews! xx**

 **I've been suuuuuper busy yesterday, hence why I didn't post lol.**

 **BTW! I've got another idea for another story but I'll probably start that after this story.**

 **Anywayssss... continue to let me know what you guys think :) xx**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jade's POV**

After talking to Tori for a couple of weeks, I can't believe I'm saying this, but she is really interesting and mysterious. The more I talk to her, the more I want to know about her. When I'm talking to her as Jay, I sometimes forget I'm acting and want to meet her. _Could I really start to like Vega? as a friend of course... Well... Fuck I don't even know anymore._

Today I am going on a mission. Everytime I ask Vega what she does, she always changes the topic. She's good at that because I always forget until I'm in bed thinking about her.

After a full school day of texting Tori in classes, break, lunch I finally make it home and quickly grab something to eat and jump in my car and wait outside my house, waiting for Tori to come out. _Yes! Today I shall be following her. I don't mean to invade her privacy but it's Tori... I mean.. it doesn't feel like I am._

(04:45 pm) **Jade: Are you going to work now? :(**

(04:46 pm) **Vega: Hahah yes, I am just leaving.**

Yes! It's working..

(04:46pm) **Jade: Please don't go D:**

(04:46 pm) **Vega: Duty calls, love x**

I see Tori walking out with a small smile on her face while looking down at her phone. I felt slightly jealous at that. It might be Jay who is making her happy and that is technically me, but not to her.

I follow Tori in a very sly way. She parks outside this place. It looks like a club. _Wait... this is that place that Andre was telling me about ages ago. He said they pay really well. It's a strip club... Why would Tori be working here?_

So many questions running through my head... So many feelings...

Anger.

Confusion.

Sad.

Hurt.

After Tori gets out her car and heads in, I do the same and try following her but she goes into this room thing that looks like a changing room. _Oh no..._ I sit at the bar and just wai to see if what I'm thinking is right. _She can't be a stripper._

 **Tori's POV**

I start to change into the serving clothes, but then Kate comes in and stops me.

"Honey, I've got good news for you!" She says, holding an outfit, which appears to be clothes that she wears when she's doing her job. _Wait.. No.._

"No way! How?" I ask, shocked.

"I spoke to Mr David, you told me you need the money fast right? You can thank me later! First try this and show me if it fits you" She says shoving the outfit in my hand. I'm not sure if I'm pleased about this or sad. I suddenly start thinking what Jay would think if she knew about me doing this... _Why am I even thinking about her? She's only a friend to me, like Cat, Andre, Robbie and now Beck. I've really started to like her. How is that even possible? I've never met her, I don't even know how she looks, let alone meeting. Urghh this is killing me. Just get through this day Tori.._

After changing and after realising it surprisingly fits. Kate gives me a hug then gives me instructions on what to do and how to do it and then after an hour we both head out. _I'm so nervous._ These clothes are revealing a lot. I try hiding behind Kate when we're walking to the poles.

 **Jade's POV**

After getting a drink, I decide to just sit at the couch bit in front of the stage. It has 7 poles on the big stage. I get comfy with a beer and just sit back and relax. Soon more men start coming and a few sit beside me. _Urgh.._ They give me weird looks, they're probably wondering what a _GIRL_ is doing here.

I take a chug from my beer and then I see Tori, hiding behind this woman, who looks twice her age. I try looking at her properly but she's literally hiding behind this woman. The woman turns around and says something to her and then goes on stage and Vega following her. I then get to see her properly.

 _No... Please don't Vega..._

After 5 minutes, when all the girls are on stage, more men enter and all of them start hooting. I don't even care how annoying they sound right now. All I care about Vega standing there on stage, looking really gloomy. I can tell she doesn't want to do this. Then why is she doing this?

They start dancing on the poles. Vega's doing it without any flaws. She looks like a professional. _So she's been doing this for a while then..._

Rage starting to build up in me. _Why do I care so much for her? She's stupid, annoying, bitchy and every other mean word that I can't think of right now._

She sees me and kinda falls but manages and continues to dance while locking eyes with me. I angrily take another chug from the beer and finishing it then slamming it down on the table and just stare at her. She's got tears in her eyes now. She's probably thinking I'm going to use this against her. _Stupid._

A couple of the strippers get off the stage and start walking to the men on the other side. Vega stops dancing and looks at that woman whom she was hiding behind and the women indicates her to go to the people in the middle. I see what the other girls are doing and they're giving lap dances to the guys who are paying more. Vega makes her way with that woman to the front bit, where I'm sitting with other sleazy looking men.

This man waves money to that woman and she goes to him and then there is just Vega, walking to see if anyone wants her to give one. She doesn't look really experienced with this.

I'm looking at her with an annoyed look and she turns and looks at me with a pleading look in her eyes. My look softens at that and she stops walking and a tear falls from her eyes. That shattered my heart. I felt like grabbing her and just hugging her and I suddely wanted her to trust me with everything. I want to promise her security, happiness and everything she needs and wants.

Suddenly, this guy starts waving money in her face and we both snap out of our thoughts and she wipes her tears and looks at him and then she takes the money and is about to sit on him.

 _Oh fuck no.._

I immediately stand up and quickly grab her wrist and she just looks at me, confused. I take the money she was holding and throw it on that guys face and everyone stops moving and the music stops playing and they all just stare at us.I take my jacket off and put it over her and then I drag her out of the strip club and once we're outside. I let go of her arm and then grab her shoulders and push her against the wall.

"What the actual fuck, Tori?" I shout at her, angrily.

"Jade... I" Before she can say anything, she breaks down and starts crying. _A lot._

 _Shit. What do I do?_

I hug her and she hugs back and starts crying on my shoulder.

"Tori Vega!" Someone shouts behind us. We both turn to see who it is. A bald guy with a red face. _Looks quite funny to be honest._

"Mr David, I can explain.." She says between sobs.

"No! you're fired. That's that!" He walks away with a huff.

She starts crying again. I stand there, watching her, unsure of what to do.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!She shouts and pokes a finger in my chest.

"Really? So I was to let you continue being a fucking idiot?" I ask shouting back at her.

"I really fucking needed that job! Stop interfering in my business" She says, leaning against the wall and sliding down and starts crying.

"I'm sorry" I whisper after sitting beside her, against the wall.

She sniggers at that and says "No, you're not. Jade, all you've ever wanted to do was torture me and now you've got something legit to use against me! congrats"

"Is that what you think of me?" I ask, hurt by what she thinks of me.

"I dont know.." She says, sighing and dropping her head on her knees.

"I actually do care about you, Tori... I couldn't stand the thought of that guy touching you... Why are you even working here?" I ask, feeling a lump build up in my throat.

"Why do you want to know? To tell everyone?" She asks looking up at me with red, puffy eyes.

"FOR FUCKS SAKES TORI! CAN'T YOU SEE I ACTUALLY DO CARE?!" I shout and punch the wall on the side.

"I don't know what to or who to believe anymore.." She says putting her head back against the wall and looking at me.

"You can trust me" I say in a calmer tone and hold her hand and just wait till she tells me.

After 10 minutes of silence, she speaks and tells me everything about the debt and how she has such little time to do so.

 _Woah... that is huge._

 _She's been going through sooo much and still has a brave look on and I'm always giving her shit. I'll forever feel guilty for that._

I put an arm around her shoulder and she puts her head on my shoulder and just continues to cry and I put my head on hers, processing everything.

 _I have to get her out of this problem no matter what. I won't ever let her do a job like this again._


	7. Chapter 7

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter xx**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Tori's POV**

I'm lying down on on my bed, processing the day. I feel better letting it all out and talking to someone about. Even though, I'm still unsure if I should trust Jade too much. I quickly remember to text Jay.

(04:46 pm) **Tori: Duty calls, love x**

(04:46 pm) **Jay: True that hahah! text me when you get home then x**

(10:30 pm) **Tori: Hey! I got fired today :p**

 **Jade's POV**

 _Why is she trusting this Jay so much?_ I frown at that.

(10:31 pm) **Jade: I'd ask why but it's personal soooo I'll just assume you were doing a shit job thats why ;)**

(10:32 pm) **Vega: Haha! I'm the best there okay?**

 **Well was -.-**

I smile at that _. Dork._

After telling Vega I(Jay) is going to sleep she says she is too and I go to my window to see her from hers and I see that she's just about to get into her bed and then remembers the lights still on and groans. I can tell by her face. She gets up and goes to her switch but sees me and stops.

She walks to her window too and waves at me with a small smile and I just give her a small smile back and mouth 'You okay?' with a thumbs up so she can understand me better. Her smile grows bigger and she nods and then points at me with a questioning look, asking if I am okay and I mouth 'Yeah, was just checking on you' I then wave a bye at her then head to bed, trying to stop the stupid smile growing on my lips.

I then start to think of ways to help her with the debt issue, Trina and her are facing. I decide to meet her dads business partner the next morning. My dad knows him as he was good friends with Toris dad. I hate my dad but this is more important right now.

 **Tori's POV**

As soon as I wake up, I remember yesterday and I'm kind of thankful I'm not working there anymore. I have texts from Kate asking if I'm okay etc, which I ignored last night. I reply to her and tell her I'll find another job.

I text Jay a fast good morning message and then start getting ready. _I don't know why I'm really excited to see Jade today. It's like we're best friends again and we both rush to get ready just to see each other before school._ I decide to just see her in Mr sikowitz class and lunch instead.

 **Jade's POV**

Today I call in sick and decide to just fix this issue today. I call my dad and tell him everything and also told him if he gets into this today then I might forgive him for what he did. He cheated on my mum and then left after she decided to forgive him. I've hated him since and he's trying to win my forgiveness. He's a private investigator so he can easily get into this within a day.

I pace around my room, waiting for him to call back. I text Tori as Jay and wait for her to reply too.

 **Tori's POV**

At Mr Sikowitz class Jade wasn't in. I was confused at first because she's never off unless something is seriously up. At lunch I ask Cat why she isn't in.

"She texted me this morning saying she had something important to do today, she didn't say what though" Cat tells me with a pout.

"Oh okay" I say looking down and then decide to see if Jay has replied to my morning text. She has.

(10:20 am) **Jay: Morning dork ;D**

I smile at that. _How can she make me so happy and carefree instantly?_

(01:25 pm) **Tori: Dork? Me?**

 **You're more of the dork :D**

(01:25 pm) **Jay: How can you tell? You've never even met me B-)**

(01:26 pm) **Tori: True.. I think we should meet now :p**

I bite my bottom lip and think if it's the right time to meet her now. _Of course it is! We can't keep talking over this. I want to meet her and see what she looks like and what her voice sounds like... I can't wait now!_

 **Jade's POV**

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! She wants to meet me. Fuck.. what do I say to that?!_

Just as I'm about to type something to her, my dad calls. _Phew saved by the bell.. haha puns on point._

I answer the phone and he tells me that he couldn't get much into Drake's(Toris dads business partner) but he got details on the people who asked for the debt. He said they're frauds and they have used Tori's dad and took most of his money and after he died they blamed him for the loss caused in the business. So technically, there isn't any debt. He said he's not sure if Drake's involved in this too.

"I'll send you an email of the information about those frauds and if you want I'll give Drake a call and ask him.."He says.

"No, it's okay just email me the info and thanks dad. It means a lot" I say hanging up.

I wait for the email and as soon as I get it, I print it then I leave to see Drake.

When I get there, his daughter lets me in and tells me to sit and wait. I do as I'm told.

"Jade right? Kevins daughter?" He says coming to me and shaking my hand.

"Yeah.. I needed to ask you something" I say.

"Um.. go on.." He asks nervously.

I hand him the papers and say "I need to know you weren't involved in this.."

His eyes widen and he starts stuttering "I.. Where... I didn't know about this..." _What a shit liar._

"The police have already got those people, if you be honest about this then I can get dad to bail you earlier but if you lie to me Drake then I will make sure you'll stay in jail much longer than those frauds.." I say, Okay. I lied but I will inform the police after seeing those frauds.

He jumps on his knees and starts pleading me not to tell anyone.

 _Ha! Knew it._

I explain that I'll help him get bailed if he tells the police and be her witness in the situation. He agrees.

We both make our way to those other people and as we get there. I confront them all and make them sign the papers stating that The Vega's are free from any debt regarding their business.

I then call the police on them and show them and make Drake confess everything. They all get taken away after some paperwork and tell me that they'll go to the Vega's tomorrow and discuss everything and sort out other paperwork. They tell me I can show them that they now have no debt to pay and the business itself will be paying them every month as they are frauds.

After all that, I finally get home and see the time it's 4. _Wow.. all that in such little time. I feel so proud of myself. Well done Jade!_

I smile at the thought of Tori seeing this and then remember I forgot to reply to her. I suddenly want her to know I'm Jay but in a special way.

(04:15 pm) **Jade: Yeh! about time lol... I'll let you know when I'm free and we can decide a date. LOL THE PUNS ARE SO GOOD TODAY!**

I'm feeling so happy and confident at the moment.

(04:15 pm) **Tori: Where did you disappear to? :P LOL weirdo! that'll be good :D**

As soon as I read that, the doorbell rings and I remember mums not home so I jog down and open the door to see Tori looking at me with a wide smile.

"You're alive!" She chuckles "Why weren't you in today?" she then asks with a small frown.

I chuckle at her "Wow..I see I've been missed" I smirk at her. _Fuck does that count as flirting?_ __

"Haha! you wish" She giggles while rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"I have good news for you" I say smiling at her. Excited to tell her but it'll be unfair if I tell her before Trina, because she's been working hard too for the debt. _But Tori's obviously worked harder and stressed more about this... Fuck it.. I'll just tell her._

"What is it?" She asks, a bit anxious to know.

"Come in" I say grabbing her hand and taking her to my room and then when I realise I'm still holding her hand, I let go.

"Tell me Jade!" She says, looking slightly scared now.

"Okay! fine! but sit down" I say gently pushing her on my bed and she falls back and grabs my arm so I fall on top of her.

"Eager as always, Vega" I say winking. _OMG WTF! Stop flirting Jade!_

I see that she starts to blush. _She's so cute! Why haven't I noticed her before._

I get off her and get the papers and sit beside her and then I pass her the papers. She looks at them and starts reading with concentration. I bite my lip trying to read her reaction but her hairs covering her face. I'm so tempted to move her hair but that'll be too far.

After 5 minutes of silence and her head down reading everything. She looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Did you do this?" She asks, her voice breaking.

"Well.. I got my dad to dig into this and turns out that dick Drake had a big hand in this too and they're all in jail.. they'll be suffering for most of their..." I stop when she hugs me.

"Lives.." I finish off and hug her back. I smile and her grip tightens.

"I don't know how to ever repay you Jade.." She says sniffing then sitting up to face me.

"You can repay me by never doing something stupid like working at that place again.." I say with a small smile.

"Never! I promise you!" She says cleaning her tears.

I pull out my pinky in front of her as in indication of a pinky promise. We used to do that as kids but after joining our pinkies we would kiss each others thumbs. I don't know why I done it but I missed her so much.

She chuckles at that and we join our pinkies and kiss each others thumbs and while doing that our eyes lock and we stay there, looking at each other. Till her phone starts to ring and snaps us out of her moment.

She answers and its Trina. After hanging up, she looks at me and tells me she has to tell her about this.

"You have to come too! She'll be so happy" She says very enthusiastically, even though she knows we both will still despise each other.

"Nahh, you two should have a sisterly moment" I say with a light chuckle getting up after her.

"Fine! but you have to come over later okay? I can help you catch up on Mr sikowtiz class" She says with a grin.

"Urghh noo I'm paired with Andre in that class" I say remembering.

She laughs then hugs me.

"Thank you Jade" She says while hugging me.

"My pleasure... Well it wasn't a pleasure but yea.." I say, patting her back

"You're such a dork!" She says with a giggle and then we let go of each other.

"Says the dork" I say with a smirk.

"I've missed you, Jade" She says with a genuine look.

"So have I" I say giving her another hug then letting her go.

She leaves and I can't stop thinking about her.

 _Why am I being so mushy?! What are you doing to me Vega...?_

It was shit lol.

I just don't know what to write.

ANYWAYS... Do you want Tori to find out about 'Jay' from Jade or some other way?

Let me know.. K thanks :D continue to review xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: So since you guys didn't tell me if you wanted Tori to find out the truth from Jade or some other way... SO I've decided myself... Either way it'll be painful lol.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tori's POV**

After I told Trina about everything, we both had a sisterly moment and decided to cook which was a fail but we didn't care. We decide to throw a party the next day and just call a few close friends.

(09:45pm) **Jay: I'm free tomorrow, is that okay with you?**

I read that when I get in bed.

 _Well.. If I call her over for the party, then it probably won't be like the awkward first date._ I message everyone on a group chat and tell them they can only bring one plus-one. Then I reply to Jay after reading that they're all up for it.

(10:20 pm) **Tori: I'm throwing a party tomorrow at my house.**

 **But you're welcome to come**

 **If you want that is lol**

 **Jade's POV**

After reading Tori's message in the group chat and when I read her text to meet her at the party.

 _Fuck.._

 _Well.. it'll be more safer, I guess._

(10:23 pm) **Jade: Lmao sure! whats your address babe?**

After getting her address, I decide to go to sleep to plan tomorrow out properly.

 **Tori's POV**

After sending Jay a goodnight message. I just stare into the dark.

 _At least I know she isn't a catfish lol._

 _Because if she was then she would've refused to meet me._

 _But.. what if she is a fake?_

I start to panic about that and I start having a feeling that she may not be the person I'm expecting.

 **Jade's POV**

I decide to go into school before the bell rings to get my previous notes from yesterday that I missed. As soon as I finish getting the last of my notes. I head to my first class.

 _Why is Tori throwing a party on the weekday?_

 _Ughh who can be fucked during school days?_

I smile thinking about her and check if she has replied yet and she just did 5 minutes ago.

(06:00 am) **Jade: Morning lazy bum :p**

(08:56 am) **Tori: Morning, early bird :D why were you up so early?**

 **Are you in a diffferent time zone? :O**

I laugh at that and take a seat in class 4 minutes early and Mr sikowitz isn't even here.

(08:56 am) **Jade: LOL! I missed a day of school yesterday so I went early to get them before the classes start.**

Just as I sent that, Tori walks in looking down at her phone with a huge grin on her face. She walks into a chair on my left side which I've reserved for Cat and she falls over and on top of me. Her stomach on my knees.

I laugh at that and she looks at me with an embarrassed look.

"Great position for a spank Vega" I smirk at her and she gets up and tries to cover her red face. _Oh God she is so cute!_

"I'm sorry, I should've seen where I was goi... Wait.. Why are you here so early?" She asks taking a seat in front of me but turns it to face me.

"I needed to get notes from yesterday" I say, completely forgetting Jay texted her that too.

She giggles at that and says "I have a friend who was off yesterday too and woke up early to get her notes"

 _Fuck!..._

 _Well she didn't realise so it's cool._

 _Today I'll tell her though._

 _Tell her that I'm Jay_

 _Tell her that I meant to hurt her by pretending to be this Jay person but started to like her instead._

 _Wait! Do I like her?_

 _Of course I do.._

"Hello! Earth to Jade!" She says clicking her fingers together and laughs at the confused face I'm making.

"Shut up Vega!" I say, chuckling too.

"Or what?" She says with a challenging look.

 _Oh that's it._

"Or...I'll just tickle you till you say sorry to me and admit I'm the best" I say with a smirk.

"Haha! never going to happen!" She says jumping out the seat as she sees me getting up and starts to run around the class as I chase her.

"You sure about that?" I say running after her and laughing.

"100%!" She says laughing and running away.

I finallly get her when we're both at the stage and then jump on her and straddle her then I grab both her hands with one hand hold it up and start tickling her with the other. I laugh watching her laughing and trying to fight back. I stop tickling her when I realise our faces are so close together. We both stay like that looking into each others eyes.

 _Her eyes are so beautiful_

 _she is beautiful._

I think we both got carried away with me tickling her and her trying to fight me off of her that we forget that we were in school, in a class, with all our friends and other people in it. We both snap out of it when we hear Beck cough. Then the whole class starts to clap.

"Brava girls! Brava! That was excellent acting there! It looked so real! The passion in your eyes! The body language! Just perfect!" Sikowitz says.

I get off Tori and I can feel my face heating up when I see the whole class's attention on us. I look over to Tori and see she's the same. We both walk to our seats and everyone just looks away, other than Cat, Andre, Robbie, Rex and Beck.

"What?!" I whisper yell at them. I could tell Tori was going to say that too because she looks at them as if she was the one that asked.

"What was that all about?" Beck asks, with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say looking front to where sikowitz is sleeping.

"Are you guys friends now?" Andre asks while pointing to the two of us.

"Well... Yeah.. we've sorted out things" Tori says smiling at me.

"You sure you're just friends? Because over there you guys looked like a lot more" Robbie says pointing to the stage.

My eyes go wide and see that they've all got smirks on their faces, other than Tori. She's blushing.

"Shut up! Stop being childish!" I say rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Tori and Jade.. Sittin in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G. First comes love!" Cat sing songs in a hushed tone so only our group can hear it.

"Then comes marriage!" Sings Andre with a chuckle.

"Then comes a baby, in a golden carriage" Robbie sings clapping his hands.

"Thats not all! thats not all! The baby's drinking alcohol" Says Beck, causing us all to laugh.

 _I guess he's alright now._

I have the weirdest group of friends.

"Real mature guys!" I say sarcastically and chuckling.

 **Tori's POV**

That moment with Jade on the stage was so intense. I can stop thinking her eyes. _They were gorgeous._

After school, when I get back. I see Trina has already organised everything for the party and is ready already. I run upstairs and start to get ready. After getting ready, I remember I'll be meeting Jay today.

 _I'm not ready!_

 _What will she look like?_

 _I should've asked her for a picture before. Or I should've just skyped or facetimed her! Ugh I'm so stupid!_

The doorbell rings and my heart starts to pound really fast. I run down and see Trina opening the door to reveal Cat with Robbie. _Thank God!_ I feel slightly releaved but on the other hand I feel slightly disappointed too.

Soon Andre and Beck come too and they all head to the kitchen to arrange the drinks. I drag Cat to my room and tell her everything about Jay and she has a rant at me for not telling her earlier. After 10 minutes she calms down a bit.

"Do you think this Jay person will keep you happy?" She asks with a grin.

"Well we aren't really together but I do get really happy when I speak to her" I say, smiling at the memory of our first conversation.

"Well in that case! You and Jade aren't possibe to happen then right?" She asks looking a bit sad.

"What?" I laugh "Me and Jade? where did that come from?" I ask, shocked.

"You guys were literally eye-fucking each other on the stage this morning! So don't give me that 'We're just friends bullshit'" She says holding up a finger.

I chuckle at that.

"Cat, me and Jade aren't together" I say looking away because I remember the feeling when she found I did when we were younger.

"Tori, you know she's much different from when you guys were 12 right? If you like her then just tell her and you'll see her response will be different this time" She says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know what I feel for her. It's all so confusing" I say looking at her this time.

"Well you guys are friends again right? So why don't you just text her and talk to her and go over at each others houses everyday" She says with a smile.

"Yeah.. but it won't be the same as before" I say with a light laugh.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you! Did Jade text you?" She asks.

"Um.. no, why?" I ask frowning.

"A few weeks ago she asked for it so I gave it to her.. I thought she would've texted you... I'm sorry I should've asked you before giving to her" She says looking guilty.

"No, it's fine!" I say, chuckling. "Just give me her number and I'll text her.

"Yeah sure!" She says with a grin and says out the number, while I type in the text message bit, as soon as I tap the type message bit, Jay's texts come up. I frown at that.

"Umm.. Cat can you read that number out again please?" I say looking at the number with full concentration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: Let me know whatchaaa lot think of this chapter! I was bored that is why I've done 2 in a day lol.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Tori's POV**

After Cat repeated the number twice, it all hit me like a brick.

 _So Jay is really just Jade?_

 _How is that possible?_

I think about how Jade and Jay sound so alike and do things the same. I then remember, this morning how Jay texted me saying she woke up early to catch up on notes and so did Jade.

 _Why did she do this?_

 _Why did she lie to me?_

A lot of thoughts running through my mind. I feel so hurt. I pretend like nothings happened and put on a smile and we head down to help them all. After an hour, more people show up and it gets kind of crowded and then Jade comes. I decide to confront her instead. She walks up to us. We all are sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen just talking and drinking.

"I didn't know this was an old-home party?" She says sitting with us and laughing. They all laugh and I just give her a tight smile.

"Jade's right! Let's go dance" Cat says standing up and dragging Robbie to the living room where everyone is dancing. Andre and Robbie follow them and then Jade looks at me with a smile and indicates me to come.

"I'll be right there! I called a friend Jay over and she hasn't come yet, so let me just check up on her" I say with another fake smile. Her eyes go wide and she nods then goes into the living room.

I quickly send Jay/Jade a text.

(06:54 pm) **Tori: Where are you? :p**

I walk into the living room and see Jade typing something with a serious look on her face.

(06:55 pm) **Jade: I may not be able to make it today. Sorry :/**

 _Fucking knew it.._

I don't reply to that and just walk up to Jade.

"Why aren't you dancing? Were you waiting for me?" I ask with a smirk.

"You wish, Vega" She says with an awkward chuckle.

"Who were you texting eh? Is it a special someone?" I ask, winking at her.

"Nahh, just a friend" She slightly laughs then says "Come on, let's dance"

We start dancing to Fun by Pitbull. I deliberately start to get closer to her and start grind against her. I grab her hands and make her wrap them around me and then I turn around with a smirk.

"Are you drunk, Vega?" She asks laughing.

"Drunkkk in love... We be all nighttt" I start to sing, pretending to be drunk.

She laughs then grabs my hand takes me to the kitchen.

"I'll get you some water" She reaches for the cabinet with glasses in it. I grab her arm and make her face me.

"I don't want water...I want you Jay" I say whispering in her ear.

 **Jade's POV**

My eyes widen when she says 'Jay'. _Does she know?_

 _Noo.. she's just drunk... I think..?_

"Whoops.. I meant Jade" She says laughing, idiotically. She leaves the kitchen then goes into the living room.

After recovering from her being seductive and making me wanting more of her, I head back into the living room.

After an hour or so of dancing, eating and drinking, people start to leave.

 _Well I don't blame them. It's a weekday. I'm pretty tired too to be honest and I'm restless as fuck because Vega kept coming so close to me and keeps giving me the chills everytime she looks at me._

There's just me, Tori, Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie and of course Trina too. We all help them clean up. Well Tori just kept making more of a mess for me to clean up.

 _How drunk is she?_

I sit her down and keep her away from the drinks and after cleaning up we all decide to play a game of Truth or Dare. Tori's idea is if we don't want to do the thing then we have to strip. We all sit in a circle and Cat spins the bottle and it stops at me. _Great._

"Truth or Dare, Jadeyyy?" She says singing my name.

"Urghh.. Truth!" I pick in frustration.

"Hmm.. Okay... Do you fancy anyone in this group?" She asks with a smirk.

 _Knew she would ask me something like that. I'll answer because she didn't say 'and who'_

I look around and see they all look impatient for me to answer.

"Yes, I do" I say with a smirk.

"Who?" She asks.

"Ha! You can only ask once Kitty Cat" I say with a proud grin.

After a few spins and just Andre and Beck taking off their shirts so they don't have to kiss Trina, Tori spins the bottle and it lands on me again.

"Truth or Dare?" She looks very happy, like she has both decisions planned out.

I feel nervous now.

"Um..Dare.." I say hesitantly.

"Hm.. I dare you to tell everyone who you like in this group" She says with a smirk.

"A dare is a physical thing so that doesn't count" I say, trying my best to avoid telling anyone.

"It does count Jade" She says with a grin. "Now hurry up!"

I look at her and see she looks slightly hurt and doesn't look drunk anymore. I then take off my top and now I'm just in my bra and pants. Her eyes go wide at that. Andre whistles and I glare at him.

"Is it that big of a secret?" Trina asks

"Shut up and just get on with the game" I yell.

Beck spins the bottle and it lands on Tori.

"Truth or Dare?" He asks her with a playful smirk.

 **Tori's POV**

With that smirk, I know whatever I pick it'll be related to Jade.

"Truth!" I say trying to look confident.

"Okaaayy.. Do you fancy Jade?" He asks, looking at me and Jade.

I look at Jade and see she's looking at me, waiting for me to reply.

I smirk and take off my shirt too. I look over at her and see she's staring at my body.

"Stop drooling Jade!" Trina shouts and everyone starts laughing.

I laugh too and see she's blushing.

"I wasn't, you idiot!" She shouts.

After a few more spins. I spin the bottle and it lands on Jade again. Before I can ask her 'Truth or Dare' she shouts 'Truth'. _Finally.._

"Hmmmm... Let's see... Ooo got a good one.." I say.

"Yeah?.." She asks, looking a bit scared.

"Have you ever catfished someone?" I ask with a deadpan look on my face.

 **Jade's POV**

 _What kind of question is that?... Wait.. Fuck she knows.. She definitely knows._

I look up at her and see she's teary and I feel like shit. A tear falls from her eye and I just feel like hugging her and telling her how sorry I am and how I wanted to tell her sooner and how I've started to like her.. a lot.

She gets up after cleaning her tears, she grabs her shirt.

"I think you guys should head now.. It's late" She says, walking upstairs to her room.

"Um.. Is she okay?" Andre asks.

"Yeah, she's fine. Probably just really tired." Trina says, confused but not trying to show it.

They all leave after saying bye to me and Trina.

"Okay, so what the fuck was that?" She looks at me with an angry look.

"What?" I ask looking back at her.

"Why did Tori ask you that question and why did she look as if she was about to cry?" She asks, slightly yelling now.

"Okay! Listen! Calm it! I'll go see her and I'll let you know" I say holding my hand up to her and jog upstairs to her room.

I put my ear against her door to hear if she was crying and I could hear her sniffing. I sigh then knock the door.

"Go away, Trina!" She says loud enough for me to hear it.

I knock again.

She opens the door "I said go awa..." She stops half way and just looks at me with disgust and is about to slam the door in my face but I grab it and push it open and walk in and then I grab her hand and make her sit on her bed and I sit beside her.

"What the fuck do you want?" She asks, bitterly.

"Okay Tori, listen to me now. I know you know everything.. So I'm just going to be straight up with you.." I say, looking at her with hopes of her being interested.

"Tell me what Jay? How awfully you've fucked up? Do you have any fucking idea, how I felt talking to this Jay person? When I spoke to her it reminded me of how me and you used to be. How safe I felt when I was with you. How much I could trust you. You always fuck everything up Jade... Always!" She breaks down. I hug her but she pushes me and then moves away from me.

"Tori.. I'm so sorry. I know I've fucked up badly. I wanted to tell you everything earlier by meeting you but I was scared. I was scared of you forever hating me. Scared of losing you again. I really, really like you Tori. I don't want you to hate me." I say getting teary and looking at her to see she's stopped crying but is still teary and is listening to me attentively.

I continue speaking "When I seen you crying that day you got fired. I told myself that I would make you happy and keep you safe for as long as I could. I really like you Tori. I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand and hug you and go on dates with you and just always keep you happy so I can see that beautiful smile everyday. I know you hate me now... but can you pleast forgive me." I say the last bit with my voice breaking and I look down at my hands as a tear falls on my hand.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, I get up, without looking at her.

"I'm sorry" I say walking to her door.

As soon as I reach for the knob, I feel her hand on my hand. I didn't even hear her walk to me. I turn around to see her looking at me with a small smile. I feel a lot more guilty.

"I'll forgive you, only if you promise not to hurt me again and will always be honest with me" She says holding out her right pinky.

 _Is she really forgiving me? Ughh she's too good for me._

I link our pinkies together and we both kiss each others thumbs, like we did before and waaay before when we used to be best friends.

"I promise.." I whisper, placing my forehead against hers.

 **!**

 **An: Yayyy finally! LOL okay sooo I'll probably just make a few more chapters and then THE END!**

 **I've got a new story in mind though, like I've mentioned earlier.**

 **LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: Thanks for the reviews guys! I woke up and read them and it actually made my day lol. I'm glad you guys are liking it :D xx**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Tori's POV**

Just yesterday me and Jade made up but I still don't know what we are. I've changed her name on my phone to Jade. I still feel hurt about all of that. It feels as if I've lost someone.

It's 7:00 am and I should be tired but I couldn't sleep so I decided to do an all nighter and a Game of Thrones marathon. I walk to my room window and look into Jade's room and see she's still asleep. _Benefits of her bed being beside her window hahah_

(07:04 am) **Tori: Wake up, lazy head!**

I see she starts to move and checks her phone then sits up slightly and smiles. _Is she smiling because of my text or... is it someone else?_

(07:05 am) **Jade: I am, you creep :D stop staring at me! Pedo :P**

After reading that, I burst out laughing and look at her and she's looking back at me with a smirk.

(07:06 am) **Tori: Says the creep who's always staring at me when I'm about to enter my house :o**

I smirk at her this time and after she reads that she looks up and gives me a playful glare and then starts to type something.

(07:06 am) **Jade: You're quite a view, love ;)**

Before I read the text I just smile at her when she smirks, knowing she'll win thisargumentative banter. I read the text and start to blush so I don't look up and just stare at my phone for a couple of minutes.

(07:06 am) **Jade: Look up! I want to see your face -_-**

I smile at that and finally stop blushing and then I look and see she isn't there anymore. _Where did she go?_

Just as I was about to text her, I hear the doorbell ring. More than a few times. _That's Jade._ I smile at that and check if I look okay in the mirror then I run down to open it and I see Trina sleeping on the stairs. _How drunk was she?_

I quickly open the door before she starts to ring the doorbell again.

"Knew it was you!" I say with a giggle and letting her in.

"Yeah, well I'm too tired to text right now and plus you take ages replying" She says grabbing my hand and walking up the stairs. She stops and laughs at Trina and then we continue to my room.

"Just give me a minute!" I say then running to the bathroom to brush my teeth, even though I didn't sleep I may still have morning breathe. _Urgh can't risk it._

After brushing my teeth, I go into my room and see Jade lying on my bed.

"You comfy?" I ask, smirking.

"Yep" She says with a grin "But! It'll be comfier if you lay with me" She adds and pats my bed.

I laugh and then crawl in beside her.

"This is comfy" I say with a chuckle.

"I know.." She says placing her head on top of mines.

 **Jade's POV**

We're in silence for a few minutes and I'm just thinking of how to ask her to go out with me. If I'm even worthy for her. I decide to just go for it.

"Vega.. don't speak until I'm finished..

Okay so I really really like you... Like a lot. I want to give us a shot.. If that's okay with you? I mean we do know each other a lot and we understand each other more than anyone. I think if we try, we'll be good for each other.

So what do you think then?" I say, finally catching my breathe

I wait for a couple of seconds and get no response.

"Tori?.." I whisper but there's still no response.

I move a little to see her face and see that she's sleeping.

 _OH MY DAYS! REALLY?! URGHHH VEGA!_

I'm about to wake her up but she looks like an angel. I just kiss her forehead and go to sleep beside her.

 **Tori's POV**

I wake up and see Jade sleeping beside me, she has an arm around my waist. I slightly turn to check my wall clock.

 _FUCK!_ It's 10am!

I quickly get up and start nudging Jade.

"Jade, wake up! we're late!" I say.

She doesn't get up but just slightly moves and mumbles something about just going back to sleep.

"Jade come on!" I shout this time.

She still doesn't wake up.

"Urgh fine be like that I'm leaving!" Just as I turn to leave, she grabs my wrist and turns me around so I fall on the bed and then pins me down so I don't get up.

"Jade get off of me! We're soo late" I say looking at the clock again.

"We're already late.. It doesn't matter if it's an hour or 2, we'll still be late" She says, grinning.

"Why would you want to be more late though?" I ask rolling my eyes with giggle.

"Because there is something more important that Sikoitz shitty double classes right now!" She says, slightly annoyed.

"Oh yeah? and what's that?" I say smirking. _Annoying Jade is kinda fun to be honest because she makes this cute little face... Woah stop right there Vega!_

"I'd show you but we both got morning breath" She says, this time she's smirking and my eyes wide open. She gets off me and says "See you at lunch Vega" and walks out.

 _What the fuck? Was that her indirectly telling me she would've kissed me?_

 _Fuck! Now I just want to kiss her!_

 **An: This one was soooo short, I know! BUT I have so much to do right now and it's hard to do your work AND work on this when you have to babysit your annoying little brothers. Sorry! next one will be worth it though lol**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER REGARDLESS OF THE LENGTH OF IT! K THANKS BYE LOL! XX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: Thanks for the reviews!**

 **megameneko707 ummm where do I start? :O I mentioned in the previous chapter that I was quite busy lol. Tori had to fall asleep so it makes it more interested muhaha! I'm still working out why the earth is round :(. OMG JUST FOUND ABOUT ARIANA KISSING LIZ LOL! Tbh I don't think it's such a big deal as a lot exaggerated . The media made it sound like they're lesbians or going out lol.. HollywoodLife's headline for that was them 'making out'. YOU'RE NOT ANNOYING! xx**

 **ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORYYYYYY...**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Jade's POV**

After getting ready, I get in my car and see Tori walking out while putting things in her back, totally distracted. I chuckle at that. _She's so cute! I just want to kiss her right there. Which reminds me! I have to ask her out.. AGAIN! Urgh it took me so much courage to ask before. Oh well..._

I honk the car, which startles her and she looks up and smiles. I put the passenger seat window down.

"Get in Vega!" I shout with a smirk.

"Do I have a choice?" She grins at me.

"No, no you don't" I grin back at her but wider. I lean over and open the door for her. She gets in.

"The gentlewoman as always, Jade" She laughs while rolling her eyes.

I wink at her and then speed out. I decide to just take her somewhere special and ask her there.

"Where are we going?" She asks me, while looking back at our school which I've zoomed past.

"It's a surprise" I grin while looking ahead.

"What about school?" She questions again.

"We've only got 3 more classes left so there's really no point in going and besides I've got Cat and Robbie to get notes for us. SO chill! Nothing to worry about" I chuckle when I see she's making a thinking face.

"Hmm.. but where are we going?" She asks looking more enthusiastic

"Surprise Vega! Now zip it" I say rolling my eyes. _She pouts at me and keeps looking at me with a puppy face. God! She's so cute._

" Stop looking at me like that" I say trying to hide the smile on face.

She doesn't say anything and pretends her lips are sealed.

"Oh my days.. You're so annoying.. You know that right?" I chuckle.

She just shrugs with an innocent smile.

"Fine, two can play this game!" I say rolling my eyes.

After 20 minutes of silence, we get there.

"Where are we?" She asks confused.

I just shrug with a smirk. _Like I said two can play that game._

"Really?" She says, rolling her eyes.

I just grin at that.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Now tell me where we are" She says impatiently.

I laugh and say "Have you really forgotten?" I ask and then get out and open the door for her. She gets out with a confused face. I smile and take her hand.

"Well.. It's not this place. It's ahead" I say pointing with my available hand.

"Urgh Jade tell me! I want to know!" She says whining.

"Okay.. Okay. Come on then" I say chuckling at the face she's making.

We make our way, hand in hand. _This feels so right._

When we finally get there, she looks around for a minute. It's a meadow that we used to go to everyday when we were younger and we stopped when we were around 10.

"Oh my God! Jade! This is our secret spot!" She shouts, excitidely.

"Finally!" I shout and laugh.

"I almost forgot" she says smiling and then looks down at our hands. I see her looking at it and let go.

"Sorry, I say" I say awkwardly.

"Don't be" She says softly then grabs my hand and then we walk to the middle and lay down, looking up at the sky.

"It feels nice right?" I ask turn my head to look at her.

"Yes! how come you still remembered this place?" She says smiling and turning to face me too.

"I used to come here every weekend" I say looking away and then back at her and see her smile starts to fade.

"Why?" She asks with a frown.

"Because...I missed you.. a lot and this place made me feel better." I say trying to read her expression.

"I.. Why didn't you just talk to me then?" She asks me sitting up and I do the same.

"I don't know.. I assumed you hated me" I say, guilty.

"I could never hate you, Jade" She says softly and caresses my face.

"Tori.. I need to tell you something.." I say slowly.

"Mhmm.." She nods her head for me to go on.

I look down and close my everything that I have in me, I ramble all about my feelings for her and how I think we should give it a shot and see how it goes in one breath. After saying that I take a deep breath and then I open my eyes, still looking down.

"Soo.. what's your answer then?" I ask, looking up to face her.

 **Tori's POV**

I'm sitting here shocked, while Jade's expressing what she feels for me.

 _Is this real?_

 _Why is she looking away? Is she afraid I'll say no..?_

 _Oh Jade.. You have no idea._

After she stops speaking, I realise I had a huge smile on my face, so I try putting on a neutral face on. She looks up at me.

"Soo.. what's your answer then?" She asks, a bit nervous.

 _Fuck it_

I lean in and kiss her lips, softly. I let go and smirk.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask.

 **FINALLY LOL! Let me know what you guys thought :D xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: Soooo... It's the october break and I'm going on holiday so I wont post a chapter for a few days.**

 **Anyways hope you guys liked this one :D xx**

 **Chapter 12**

 **A few weeks after they've started going out**

 **Jade's POV**

I'm at Cat's house, debating on how to ask Tori to be my girlfriend because just yesterday I realised _I love her._

"Cat! I want to do something special for her and then I want to ask her" I say while searching 'Ways to ask a girl to be your girlfriend' on google.

"Let me think Jade! Just shut up for a minute please!" She shouts and I groan and continue searching.

After 5 minutes of seeing cheesy shit online, I slam my laptop down and put my head in my hands.

"Okay! I know now!" She says jumping up, enthusiastically.

"Tell me then" I say looking up at her with hope.

"So! your mum is out of town for a couple of days right?" She asks with a grin.

"Yeah.. She's leaving in 2 hours. Why?" I ask getting up and standing in front of her.

"That's perfect!" She squeals and jumps up and down clappping.

"Uhh.. want to tell me this great idea of yours?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well.. First! tell me whats the most you two have done..sexually?" She asks with a smirk.

My eyes widen and I look away. _Why the fuck am I blushing? It's only Cat!_

"Oh my God! Is Jade West blushing?" She says overdramatically.

"No! and well we've just made out.. why?" I say looking up, confidently.

"Ooooo that's perfect!" She says with a gigglee.

"Cat get to the bloody point please!" I shout.

"Jheez... Okay! soooo.. I think you and her should... you know.." She says making a V shape with her fingers and puts it to her lips and sticks out her tongue in between her fingers.

I burst out laughing at her doing that and she whacks my arm.

"OW!" I shout still laughing.

"I'm serious, Jade! this will be the best idea!" She says picking her bag up.

"You're leaving?" I ask her, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yep.. I have a date with Robbie" She says squealing.

"Really? You need to help me for fucks sakes!" I say, annoyed.

"Trust me you've got this! You have 2 hours to get anything blue to decorate your room and to get chinese takeaway because blue is her favourite colour and she loves Chinese!" She says walking to the door.

"I already know that!" I say, rolling my eyes "But.. thanks Cat" I say smiling at her.

"No problem. Just make sure that you're both ready yeah?" She smiles back.

"I will" I say nodding, thinking about if she will be ready yet.

"Good and remember! don't forget to use protection! Wait you guys won't need it" She says winking then laughing and walks out. I laugh at that and decide to text Tori.

(03:12 pm) **Jade: Mum is leaving in 2 hours**

(03:13 pm) **Tori: Aww :( will you be alone for 2 days?**

I chuckle at the thought of Tori making that cute sad face.

(03:13 pm) **Jade: Yes D': So you'll be staying tonight :D**

(03:13 pm) **Tori: LOL sure I doubt I even have a choice :D**

(03:14 pm) **Jade: Of course you don't ;)**

(03:14 pm) **Tori: Hahaha :P So what are we doing tonight then? an all nighter?**

(03:15 pm) **Jade: Well... I was thinking Netflix and chill but... whatever LOL**

I grin at that, imagining Tori's face at that text.

(03:15 pm) **Tori: So are you dropping your mum off at the airport or?..**

I frown at that. _Why is she changing the topic?_

(03:16 pm) **Jade: Yep :P You can come with us, if you want**

(03:17 pm) **Tori: Sure :D xx**

I smile at that text and then I head out to get everything blue I see to decorate my room because Cat's idea was actually pretty good.

 **Tori's POV**

 _Netflix and chill? Urghh really? I don't know if I'm ready.. But I want to... with her._

After an hour and a bit, I make my way to Jade's house and see Jade putting her mum's suitcases in her cars trunk.

"Hey, lovely" I say wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Hey, asshole!" She says turning around and facing me.

"I'm the asshole?" I say, pretending to be ofended by gasping

"Yes! Why didn't you come earlier?" She says making an annoyed face.

"Because.. Trina wasn't letting me go. My turn to hoover today" I say rolling my eyes.

"Hey Tori!" Jade's mum comes out, locking the door then walking towards us and hugs me.

"Hey" I smile, hugging her back.

"Are you coming with us?" She asks, delightfully.

"Yes, if that's okay with you?" I ask with a small smile.

"Of course it will be!" She says enthusiastically.

"Okay! lets get going then!" Jade says, getting into the drivers seats.

"You can sit at the front dear! Wouldn't want to keep you lovebirds away even for a minute!" She gushes then sits back. I blush then get into the passengers seat.

I see Jade looking at me with a smile and I smile back.

"You two can stare at each other all day after dropping me off, love. I wouldn't want to be late now" Jade's mum interupts our moment awkwardly.

When we're on our way, I'm looking out the window when I feel someones hand on mines, which was resting on my knee. I look at it and see that it's Jade's hand. I intervene our fingers together and smile while looking at it and start playing with our hands.

"Well.. aren't you two the cutest?" Jade's mum says while giggling.

I quickly let go of Jade's hand and blush hard. I look at Jade and see she's making a sad face while looking at the road. _I just want to kiss her right now!_

I look away so I'm not tempted to.

We get there are a few more minutes. Jade parks and gets out to get her mum's bags out the trunk. Me and her mum walk inside and just wait for her.

"Take care of her, Tori" She says with a small smile, putting her hand on my shoulder

"I will" I say smiling at her.

"Thank you... I haven't seen her this happy in so long." She says and tears start to flow. _Shit.. what do I do?_

"I promise, I'll do my best to keep her happy as she keeps me happy" I say then hugging her.

"I've always liked you... You mother was a great woman. She helped me through a lot and I've always knew you and Trina would grow up to be good kids." She says sniffling.

"Thank you.." I start to get teary, this is the first time someone has mentioned her since the funeral.

"Woahh... I leave you two for 2 minutes and you guys are a ball of tears" Jade says, chuckling.

After saying my goodbyes to Jade's mum, I leave to give them some privacy.

 **Jade's POV**

"She's a very nice girl, Jade. Don't you ever hurt her okay?" My mum says to me with a scowl.

"Of course I won't" I say, looking down.

"You better not.." She says, hugging me.

"I can't anymore.. I love her" I whisper while hugging her back.

She pulls back and her eyes are wide.

"A..are you sure?" She asks, getting teary again.

"Yes.." I say with a smile.

After a few minutes of emotional mother/daughter moments, we say our regards then I head back to the car and see Tori leaning against it and looking at me with a grin.

"What's with the grin?" I ask, smirking and grabbing her by the waist and kissing her passionately.

We get home after an hour due to rush hour.

"So.. what do you wanna do?" I ask, plopping down on the couch in the living room.

"Well.. we could... watch Game of thrones!" She says with a grin.

"You only watch that shit for the porn bit in it" I say chuckling and pulling her down on the couch.

"Do I now?" She asks with a smirk and straddles me.

"Well..I would" I grin and lean up to kiss her but she moves away.

She smirks at me and moves on the other side.

"Really, Vega? Playing hard to get again?" I roll my eyes and I'm about to grab her but then I remember that I have to order Chinese and check if there are any other arrangements needed.

"I..uh.. need to go to the bathroom... You just stay here okay?" I say running upstairs.

 _Okay let's do this Jade!_

 **AN: SOOO THEY GOIN DO IT? :O**

 **LOL**

 **LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: I'M BACK! I came back a couple of days ago but had a test and some assessments to do so yeah.. lol Enjoy! please review :D xx**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Jade's POV**

Tori and I are arguing about which movie to watch and that's when the doorbell rings.

"We're not watching The notebook, Vega!" I say getting up and walking to the front door.

I open and see it's the chinese food I ordered. I quickly pay the deliveryman and take the food into the kitchen, where I'd set up a small table with little cushions around it and I also make the lighting dim and put a small LED candle inbetween the two plates set out.

I stand back and let the view in and grin. _Well done Jade!_

"Why are you taking so long...?" I hear each word getting louder and then I realise she's standing right beside me and looking at the small gesture. I look to my left side, where she is standing and slowly grab her hand and guide her to the cushions to sit on. I sit across from her and look up to see she's grinning so big. I chuckle at that.

"You did all of this?" She says, still grinning and pointing around.

"No, Casper did" I say, smirking and she laughs.

I then get up and get the food and put some in each plate.

"I would've said I made the food to make it more romantic, but.." I say shrugging "it's all about the effort right?" I say looking up, with a proud look on my face.

"Yep!" She says popping the 'P' and then leans over and gives me a small peck.

"Hey! I deserve a lot more than that!" I say frowning with a pout. "Nevertheless, bon apetite, me lady" I say in a strong irish accent and winking at her.

We eat our food, while talking, laughing, joking with each other, being critics of the food.

After all that, we decide to watch a movie that we both agree on. Which took a while.

"Tori, we'll never be able to decide like this" I say, frustrated as we go through the netflix movie categories 20 times.

"Urgh! you're right!" She says, with a sigh.

"I'm always right, baby!" I say winking.

After coming to a legit conclusion, we picked The human centipede 3, which half way into it Tori was hiding her face in my shoulder. _I love grotty shit but this is just too disgusting_. I chuckle at the way Tori's pressing her face in my shoulder and moves to my neck, which is ticklish and kind of turning me on. I put an arm around her and she looks up and we're facing each other. _This is it.._

I lean in slowly, waiting to see if she would do the same and she does. I peck her bottom lip slowly and then pull back and look at her and then I kiss her and she kisses back and we just continue to do that for a couple of minutes before I feel her tongue on my lip, asking for entrance and I let her in within a second and then our tongues wrestle with each other.

 _Fuck... I need her! Now!_

 **No One's POV**

Tori and Jade part away and take that time to breathe as they're both out of breath.

Before they both know it, they're both in Jade's room, Tori's back against the door and Jade kissing her with so much passion and lust. Jade then grabs her and walks to her bed without separating their lips.

Tori then feels a bit hesitant but still continues to go on with it. Jade pushes her on the bed and climbs ontop of her and starts kissing her more hungrily. Jade starts to down for Tori's shirt and when she finds the hem of it, Tori places her hands on top of hers.

"Jade... I can't.." Tori says, looking humiliated.

Jade doesn't move, just trying to process why not and then she figures Tori may not be comfortable yet and she smiles at her and then kisses her cheek.

"It's okay, I understand.. You're not ready yet" Jade says with a small smile.

"Well.. Not really.." Tori says awkwardly.

Jade is really confused now and then she gets off of Tori and just sits beside her.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Jade asks, her voice full of concern.

Tori laughs at that and then lays back on Jade's bed and pulls her towards her and gives her a kiss and then they both just lay down and Jade is just really confused and concerned.

"Have I done something?" Jade asks, propping on her elbow and placing a hand under her head to face Tori.

"Oh my God! Jade no!" Tori says, sounding very guilty.

She cups Jade's face and then kisses her forehead.

"It's just that ...I'm on my periods" She whispers and turns so she is on her stomach and burries her face in Jade's pillow and smiling because it smells of her. Jade laughs at that.

"What's embarrassing about that?" Jade asks and starts tickling Tori.

After a playful 5 minutes, they both just lie down, exhausted.

"Hey Vega?" Jade calls out after resting her head on top of Tori's as they snuggle into eachother.

"Hmm.." Tori hums into her neck.

"Do you wanna like.. be official now?" Jade asks, shutting her eyes, hoping for the positive answer.

"Huh?" Tori looks up at her "What do you mean?" She asks with a chuckle.

"I mean... Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask grinning down to her, trying to look confident.

"We are official, you idiot" Tori giggles then kisses her and pulls back "Well.. I thought we were.." Her smile falls a bit.

"Oh! no!" Jade laughs at that "I thought someone had to initiate it first then ask the person and so on" Jade explains.

"Well.. you're already mine so you don't have to ask if I want to be yours" Tori winks with a smirk and kisses me.

After lying down in silence for 10 minutes with an idiotic smile plastered on both their faces, Jade breaks it.

"I love you.." Jade says, looking up at the ceiling and then slowly turns to see Tori looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"Really, Vega?" Jade chuckles "You're supposed to say it back, not cry" She remarks with a scowl which makes Tori giggle and then she kisses her passionately.

"I. love. you. too" Tori says each word, kissing Jade.

 **AN: Okay so like I've said, I'm finishing this one soon so I can work on another story. So I'll probably just write a few more.**

 **Soz for any mistakes btw!**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of this one. K thanks bye!xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

 **An: I am so sorry lol... I swear I've been extremely busy. I've had tests, mini exams, assignments in the past few weeks. I mean I haven't even had the time to work out. I'm a huge gym freak and recently I've decided to go back to boxing and for that I need a shit load of training which I haven't had the time for... Yeah, basically been too busy lol.**

 **Anyways! Hope you like this one :D**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Jade's POV**

 _So today is the day we tell our friends and everyone else._ I get slightly hesistant as we walk through the main doors and I think Tori senses that as she grabs my hand and when I look at her she gives me a reassuring smile which I return with a grin, feeling much more confident.

We stroll around the hallway to the lockers where we know we'll see our friends, getting confused, weird, shocked faces from various people which we ignore with our heads held high.

We just walk to our group when..

"Oh my Gosh!" Cat shouts enthusiastically while jumping up and down, squealing, way too close to my ear which I respond with a glare which shuts her up.

"Wait..? What?" Robbie asks, dumbfoundedly.

"What the hell is going on?" Beck and Andre say at the same time looking utterly confused.

"Jheezz!" I shout "Our friends are really dramatic" I say to Tori, chuckling when she smirks

"Well basically!" Tori starts releasing my hand, which makes my hand feel cold, and clasping it with her other one.

"Yes...?" Beck states, motioning for her to go on.

"Me and Jade are together!" She squeals much like cat's but I find hers a hundred times cuter. _I'm biased and what?_

I smirk when I see Beck, Robbie and Andre looking completely shocked and when I look at Cat, she looks as if she's going to burst with happiness. _Awww... no wait... eww? Ughh Vega's turned me into a mushy little thing like herself._

I smile at her and then kiss her softly for them to get it properly. _Well mostly for my benefit._ I feel Tori smiling into the kiss and then I mumble "Stop smiling! you're ruining it" against her lip. When she doesn't stop, I just smile too and pull away and kiss her cheek.

"Woah!" Robbie says, wide-eyed.

"Wait.. This doesn't make any sense.. You guys hated eachother like a couple of weeks ago and now all of a sudden you two are together?" Beck asks, frowning in confusion.

"Well... to be honest" Andre says "I'm actually happy for you two!" He continues, pulling us both in a hug with a chuckle.

We hug him back and soon we feel Cat jumping on us trying to fit into the group hug, she also pulls Robbie in with her and then I look to the side looking at Beck, looking left out and lost.

I sigh and then grab him by his jacket and pull him in and we all laugh while hugging each other. _This feels good.. not having a problem with anyone anymore._

 **Tori's POV**

After what felt like ages, we all meet up at lunch. Today me and Jade didn't have a class together, which sucked. _It's crazy how in love I am with her._

I literally run to her to hug her before she sits down, she hugs back tightly and chuckles.

"Somebody missed me" She whispers into my hair. I just hugh tighter and sigh with relief.

"It's only been 5 hours guys.." Andre says laughing and we pull away from eachother still close enough to hold hands and see everyone at the table laughing.

"You two are the cutest!" Cat says giggling.

"Hey!" Robbie says, pretending to take offence to that.

I laugh as I sit down with Jade. _All of this is just so perfect._

"I would've never thought of you two being together" Beck says with a chuckle " but honestly, I think you two are perfect for each other" He says with a genuine smile which I return and look at Jade who is doing the same. _Yep...perfect._

"Oh Jade! I almost forgot!" Andre says a bit loudly, getting all of our attentions.

"Hmmm?" Jade looks up at him, confused as well as I am.

"Being like a brotherly figure to Tori! It is my responsibility to tell you that you better not break her heart" He says with a slight scowl.

I giggle at that and looking over at Jade, I see her rolling her eyes.

"My main motive was to break her heart" She says looking down at her salad.

 _What?.._ I look at her, confused.

I don't look around but not hearing anyone say anything, I know even they're shocked. She looks up at me first and frowns then looks around and sees their faces.

"Jesus! I'm kidding idiots" She says, rolling her eyes and taking my hand in hers.

I let out a breath which I didn't realise I was holding in.

"Don't do that!" I yell while slapping her arm, causing her to laugh.

"You're so cute!" her laughter dying and she just stares at me with loveable eyes.

 _How are you so perfect?_

"OKAY!" Robbie shouts to get us out of our trance.

"Right! So we want to know how everything started!" Andre says sitting up to listen to us tentatively.

"Ooo! Okay!" I say happy to tell them the story but think of taking revenge on Jade instead.

"So, it starts off with Jade coming over to my house at 3 in the morning." I start.

"Wha-" Jade looks confused but I cut her off.

"Shh babe, it's rude to interupt" I say smirking at her, I think she gets what I'm doing as she growls at me which I laugh at"

"SO! at 3 in the morning, I wake up to see Jade kneeling on her knee with a rose and petels scattered around her and she was wearing this flowery pink dress which looked amazing on her" I continue trying to hold in my laughter looking at their faces. They all don't seem to buy it. I look over to Jade and see she's quite fascinated with my story. _This is backfiring!_

"Okay.. so she wasn't wearing that dress but she was kneeling on her knee with a rose" I say looking at their now believable reactions.

"Okay! I did not!" Jade yells, laughing.

"You don't need to deny it, baby!" I say smirking at her.

"You and your stories, Vega" She smirks back at me.

I giggle then kiss her and suddenly we're making out, not caring about anything.

"Um... the story's still pending.." Robbie states uncomfortably.

I try pulling away as it seems rude but Jade's hand stays on my back and she chucks a piece of salad at him and kisses me again.

"Hey!" Robbie yells.

All I hear is the rest laughing at him and commenting on how cute we were. I smile and pull away from her and lean my forehead against hers.

 **Right dassit! I'm shattered! Today was the only day, I wasn't doing much.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought and if you want something to be added. I would add more drama in it as I know I'm skipping through it BUT! I really want to finish this so I can focus on my exams.**

 **Review please! aand sorry for any mistakes! I don't re-read it :/ I'm lazy K!? xx**


	15. AN

**Childhood L̶o̶v̶e̶r̶s̶ Haters**

A/N: Right guys! I'm so very sorry! I've been utterly busy lately! I've been studying and also I've started seeing someone and he's amazing and consumes most of time lol. Anywhos, I've decided that I'm just gonna end it there because really it's a happy ending, right? I'm sorry if you guys wanted more but I honestly don't have any idea on how to continue etc..

However, I am going to start a new story but I will be doing another couple So I would love if you guys gave that story a shot too! I am starting my pre exams very soon so I doubt I'll have time to update frequently. Nonetheless, I shall still update as soon as possible :D

K thanks for the support! And sorry again xx


End file.
